On-demand drug delivery systems allow a patient or a medical practitioner to modulate the location, timing and extent of drug release. Many different approaches have been used in drug delivery systems to create on-demand drug release. In some systems, triggers such as near-infrared light, magnetically induced heating, and ultrasound are used to control drug release. Similarly, a variety of formulations have been employed ranging from nanoparticulate to macroscopic formulations.
The principal limitations of many prior approaches have been that the particulate ones frequently result in a single drug release event, while more macroscopic devices that can release multiple doses often require surgical implantation and/or contact with external electrical or other equipment.
Therefore there is a need for improved drug delivery systems that are capable of modulation by a patient or medical practitioner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drug delivery system for which the drug release can be modulated by a patient and/or a medical practitioner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for modulating drug release in a drug delivery system.